dragoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Tier List
Explanation This is a list of every character in the entire Dragoon! series from weakest to strongest, by using their spirit classes. Note: The tier list is subject to change, provided a debate or sufficient evidence justifies said change. Multiple versions of the same character may be used. As the manga contains inconsistencies with their energy levels, this tier list will be going solely by the anime, unless energy levels aren't involved. Spirit Classes Spiritual classes are labels assigned to demons and humans, according to their "total power" (TP), where TP = HP(health power)+OP(offensive power)+DP(defensive power)+SP(special power). *Note that not all lower-mid to upper tier characters have to have each category at a high stage to be classified at a high class. *It is also important to note that Ryuga Kaiser's Sacred Energy is far more potent than the energy of those higher on the list than him, however he himself is weaker, and he has not mastered the energy (likely due to a forced "amplification" to acquire it). Designating Classes The classes are denoted by letter: F, E, D, C, B, A, and S. Z and God classes are two separate classes that are nearly unattainable by those within the normal classes unless they are able to reach a special requirement of enlightenment. The "-" and "+" signs added at the end of a letter indicate that said person is lower/higher than the typical, midrange class. These signs are officially pronounced as "lower" and "upper", and are said before the class they are put in front of (e.g: "upper D class"). The signs in general are named "steps". All three signs make up a "Spirit Class step". Any class without a sign is referred to by pronouncing "mid" before the class. It's worth mentioning that a single step means a huge gap, possibly more like an exponential growth, not linear. For example, Kai at S or S- class can kill 500 A class apparitions. Some have claimed that Emperor Ryuzaiga (in his prime), was in a separate class of his own- the "SS" class. In truth, there is no such thing. The S class itself is infinite (as the lower E class is), and past the rank of upper S are only more intense showings of the same class. In this list an asterisk (*) will denote that a character spirit class is the highest, or among the highest it can be in that class. This indicates that a character might as well be at the very bottom of the next class. Classes: F Class- A class consisting of the typical average humans, impaired humans with disabilities, and organisms below humans. Any apparition within this group is impossible. Most within this group tend to have far less than below the average intelligence of a human. E Class- A class that normal humans, spiritually aware humans, abnormally potent humans, and the weakest of apparitions have. Lower E classes represent humans, while mid to upper E classes are the rest of the prior listed. Usually less intelligent than humans. D Class- Only spiritually aware humans, and weak Apparitions possess this class. The strongest psychics without training are this class, under most circumstances, and the intelligence of apparitions with this class are still typically lower than E class humans' intelligence. C Class- Other than extremely rare cases, the only humans that can reach this class endure rigorous training along with their spiritual awareness. Apparitions with this class are as intelligent as humans, however, due to the difficulty of breaking out of this class and reaching the B class, they may have much more wisdom, and thus intellect. B Class- Other than Tarou and Saffron, each human that has reached this class underwent a spiritual metamorphosis, profound emotional turbulence, or had powers of this level from the start. This class is presumably the second largest class, when apparitions and humans enter it, an extremely overwhelming situation is required to push them further. Abilities truly begin to become impressive and exhilarating in this class, while apparitions carrying this letter are typically more intelligent than average humans. A Class- The only humans who have reached this class went through an overwhelming trauma, and leveled into this class to deal with it. They were unaware of this jump in class. Apparitions with this power do not reside in the Human or Astral Plane World. They are only of Demon World, and are either born with this power, or have acquired it through immense training. The abilities are even more astounding than what can be displayed at B class power, however, this is the second smallest class, as just a few more months of intense training is what is necessary to reach the last class. Apparitions with this rank are typically far more intelligent than average humans. They are considered to be country level threats by the Astral Plane World. S Class- This class is remarkably harder to reach than other classes, however, though the powers of A class were already so high, they are nothing compared to this rank. S class warriors are viewed as deities of destruction, and A classes are fodder to S classes. S classes are incredibly more intelligent than A classes, barring a few exceptions, and are viewed as the nearly omniscient. Because of this, the strongest characters in the entirety of the Dragoon! franchise are put in this class. This class is the pinnacle peak of strength and power. This power is almost unachievable to normal and even above average fighters. The power of these warriors is so immense, that they are capable of life wiping, and even becoming planet level threats. Special Classes Bottom Tier Youki Tier List